TTAPCTCFKL
by OutrageouS
Summary: Okay, the real title is 'The Terrance and Phillip Commercial That Changed Five Kid's Lives.' That should sum it up for you. Oh, and my new fankid, Roxy, is in this one.
1. Chapter 1: Roxy Moves To Town

**The Terrance and Phillip Commercial That Changed Five Kid's Lives  
  
Chapter 1: Roxy Moves To Town  
  
By: Outrageous  
**  
[_A/N: Hehe! My next fic! I hope this one goes well. I'm not going to go through with one about one of the kids being possessed yet. I still need to work things out with that one. Let's get on with the story. Oh and if you read 'Everybody Loves Somebody'... everything that happened in that fic, didn't happen in this one. Kay? Kay._]  
  
Roxy, a southern girl from Georgia, lay facing her door in her bed. Her eyes fell on the bright red numbers on her clock and she read that it was 3:28 AM. She couldn't get to sleep because she was thinking about her four new best friends. One was Eric Cartman. He was the fat, racist, foul- mouthed kid that a lot of people hated. Roxy wasn't too fond of him either, but he made her laugh. Another one of the kids was Kyle Broflovski. He was the Jewish kid who had language worse than Cartman sometimes. Kenny McCormick was the kid with the orange parka who was really perverted.  
  
The one that Roxy thought about the most was Stan Marsh. There wasn't really anything special about him. He was the one who had befriended Roxy the first day she came to South Park Elementary. The southern girl found him attractive, but later she found out his girlfriend was Wendy Testaburger. When Stan introduced Roxy to Wendy, Roxy's eardrums about broke when she heard the high-pitched voice of the girl. Roxy smiled sweetly and when she turned around she rubbed her ears and asked Stan if she always talked like that. Stan had shrugged and introduced her to the other three boys.  
  
"This is Eric Cartman, but we call him Cartman," Stan said.  
  
"Who the hell is this, Stan?" Cartman asked, chewing on a piece of Salisbury steak.  
  
"This is Roxy, guys. She's new here."  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't like rocksies. They piss me off. Especially when you step on them and then you scream for your mom-"  
  
"Cartman... Um, she's not a rock. She's a girl," Kyle pointed out.  
  
"Oh, well. Hello, little girl," Cartman greeted Roxy. Roxy smiled and waved. "Do you talk?" the fat boy asked.  
  
"Yeah..." the girl replied with her southern accent.  
  
"Whoa! Do that again!" Kyle yelped.  
  
"Do what?" Roxy asked, her accent running smoothly from her lips.  
  
"Anyway," Stan said, smiling, "that's Kyle." Stan pointed at Kyle. "And that's Kenny." He pointed at Kenny. Roxy waved at the two of them. Kenny was smiling, but Roxy couldn't see his smile.  
  
"Do you like to fuck?" Kenny asked, his speech muffled inside his parka.  
  
"Do I like to _what_?!" Roxy asked, surprised at Kenny's comment.  
  
"Oh, um," Stan whispered to Roxy, "Kenny's real perverted. Just ignore his comments." Roxy raised her eyebrows and nodded.  
  
"So are you guys gonna sit down or what?" Kyle asked. Stan and Roxy nodded. Kenny scooted over to make room for Roxy. Stan sat in his usual spot by Kyle.  
  
"Scoot over, you fat fuck," Kenny demanded Cartman.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Kenny. You're poor. I shouldn't have to take orders from you." Cartman ate another piece of his steak and finally gave in to Kenny's stare. The chubby boy waddled over to the edge of the bench and fell off. "Goddammit, Kenny! I hate you, you poor piece of shit!" Kenny chuckled. The fat boy got up and saw that there was no room for him on the bench. He mumbled curses to himself and stood up at the edge and ate the rest of his steak.  
  
That was Roxy's first impression of the boys and she thought it was an interesting one, but a very, very good one.  
  
The girl closed her eyes and smiled as she nuzzled herself inside her sheets. She couldn't wait until the next day at school.  
  
::::::::::  
  
"Hey, Stan!" Roxy yelled to Stan as she approached the bus stop.  
  
"Hey, Roxy. What's up?" Stan asked.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Cartman asked.  
  
"Dude, she goes to our school now and apparently she's at our bus stop, too," Kyle explained.  
  
"Oh, okay." Cartman looked at Roxy. "What's your last name, little girl?"  
  
Roxy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "My last name is Ploffkey."  
  
"Ploffkey? What kind of a last name is that?" The pudgeball exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up, stupid-ass. Go fuck a cow," Kenny said standing up for Roxy.  
  
"You shut up, poor boy! Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman screamed.  
  
"Cartman, you can't go home. You're about to go to school," Stan said. Cartman mumbled to himself and the bus pulled up. Ms. Crabtree screamed at the kids.  
  
"SIT DOWN!"  
  
The kids sat down and Roxy looked for a seat. Kenny pushed the kid the was sitting next to him out of the seat and told Roxy to sit by him.  
  
"Thank you, Kenny," the girl said. Kenny smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come over after school?" Kenny asked. Stan heard Kenny's comment and butted in.  
  
"Actually, Kenny, Terrance and Phillip are playing a special tonight. Maybe all of you should come to my house and watch that."  
  
"Terrance and Phillip?" Roxy asked. Everyone on the bus got completely quiet.  
  
"Damn, bitch, I'd thought you would at least know who Terrance and Phillip were," Cartman said, surprised.  
  
"Don't call her a bitch, fatass," Kyle said.  
  
"Ay!"  
  
"Terrance and Phillip are the coolest Canadians in the world. They're on this TV show that we watch," Kyle explained. Roxy nodded although she was still confused. After school everyone showed up at Stan's house to watch the Terrance and Phillip special. The show went on and everyone was cracking up. Even Roxy.  
  
"So you like the show so far?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Roxy exclaimed. All the boys smiled except Cartman.  
  
"Why did we invite her here?" Cartman asked.  
  
"Cartman, why are you such an asshole?" Stan asked.  
  
Cartman imitated Stan in a high pitched voice. "Oh, Wendy, I just want to touch you, but if I touch you I will throw up all over you! Oh, Wendy, oh! Oh, I love you so much! Oh, Wendy!"  
  
"Shut the hell up, fatass," Stan mumbled.  
  
All of a sudden a commercial came on. The kids didn't know it, but this commercial was going to change their life.  
  
:::::::::  
  
** So, how do you like it so far? Review please! Oh and just a little preview- the commercial is a Terrance and Phillip commercial... =)  
  
Love- Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Asleep With A Smile

**The Terrance and Phillip Commercial That Changed Five Kid's Lives  
  
Chapter 2: Falling Asleep With A Smile  
  
By: Outrageous**  
  
[A/N: _Yay! I'm glad I got some good reviews. =) Well, here's your next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._]  
  
"Hey, kids! Do you like Terrance and Phillip?" The commercial asked.  
  
"YEAH!" The kids yelled in reply, including Roxy.  
  
"Well, the two hilarious Canadians are having one of the best contests of the year!"  
  
"A contest?" Kyle wondered.  
  
"Yes, that's right, a contest! You and four of your friends will get to come down and star in one of the Terrance and Phillip episodes with the two funny farters!"  
  
"Kick ass!" Roxy exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement. The other four boys were all shocked.  
  
"Just fill out your name, phone number, and address on a postcard and send it to this address. The winner will be called on the phone by Terrance and Phillip on the upcoming May 2nd! Get sending, kids!" Roxy found a pen on the table next to her and wrote the address down on her hand. The commercial ended and the boys were staring at the TV while Roxy looked at the address on her hand.  
  
Roxy looked at the boys and asked, "Aren't you dumbasses gonna go get some postcards?"  
  
"What?" Stan asked, coming back to earth.  
  
"I said," she repeated, "Aren't you dumbasses going to go get some postcards?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Kenny exclaimed and got up off of the couch. The other kids got up too and Stan went upstairs to go ask his mom for some postcards. Sharon Marsh and Stan came downstairs and went into the kitchen. The other four kids followed them.  
  
"Well, hello," Sharon greeted Roxy. "I don't believe I've met you before. I'm Stan's mom, Mrs. Marsh. What's your name?"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Marsh, I'm Roxy." Roxy smiled up at Sharon. "It's real nice to meet you!"  
  
"Well, aren't you a nice girl," Sharon smiled. Roxy laughed to herself. Sharon handed the kids postcards, some pens, and a couple stamps. "Have fun playing 'Office,' kids!" She went back upstairs.  
  
"'Office'?" Cartman asked. "What kind of a lame-ass excuse is that?"  
  
"I had to tell her something... If I told her we were going to send mail to a Terrance and Phillip contest she wouldn't have given me this crap," Stan explained. Cartman rolled his eyes and followed everyone else into the living room. "Okay, so what did we have to write?"  
  
"Um," Kyle thought. "I think it was your name, phone number, and address. Yeah, that's it." The kids nodded, and started writing.  
  
"Hey, guys," Stan said, trying to get the attention of the kids. "We all have to send one because then we have more of a chance so make sure you send it."  
  
"Why don't we just send it from your mailbox?" Roxy asked.  
  
"Good idea," Stan said and the kids continued writing.  
  
"Wait a second!" Cartman interrupted everyone's train of thought. "What the hell is the address?" Everyone looked at each other.  
  
Roxy sighed. "Jeez, you guys, when you want to enter a contest you have to write down the address." She held up her hand to show the address and the boys sighed a sigh of relief. When they were all finished writing their information they addressed the postcards and placed the stamps in the upper right hand corner of the card. They walked outside, put the postcards in the mailbox, and Stan flipped up the red flag on the side of the box.  
  
"Well, now we'll just have to wait and see if we win. May 2nd is only a month away," Kyle said, looking at the mailbox.  
  
"Yep," Roxy sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go home, guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" The guys said goodbye to the girl and she walked home. At dinner time she talked with her family about her new friends.  
  
"Mom, my new friends are great!" she explained. Roxy's mother looked up from her food and smiled.  
  
"That's great, hunny! I'm really glad you're making friends."  
  
"Yeah, Rox, that's really great. I told you that you'd do fine here in Colorado," Roxy's dad said. Fortunately, Roxy had a great mom and a great dad. She had no siblings because her older brother, Derek, had died a year before of a very terrible disease. The family got through the heartache of his death, but they still missed the boy very much.  
  
After dinner, Roxy went upstairs to her room and her eye caught a picture of her brother on her dresser. She tried hard to not look at it, but she couldn't keep her eyes away. She held the picture in her hands and felt a lump in her throat. A tear escaped from her eye and dropped from her face onto the picture.  
  
She smiled, though, and whispered, "I wish you were here now, Derek. You'd love it here in South Park." She set the picture back up on the dresser, wiped the wetness off of her cheeks, and got ready for bed.  
  
After she finished her homework she cuddled up in her sheets and thought about her first few days in South Park. She had great friends, she had a feeling Kenny was crushing on her, she thought she may be crushing on Stan, and the five kids had signed up for one of the coolest contests in the world. Roxy fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.  
  
:::::::::  
  
**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will make up for it. Well anyway, I have a feeling you might know what will happen to the kids and the contest... but we'll just have to see. Review please!  
  
Love- Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3: One More Day With A Kiss

**The Terrance and Phillip Commercial That Changed Five Kid's Lives  
  
Chapter 3: One More Day With A Kiss  
  
By: OutrageouS  
**  
[A/N: _And here's chapter three... =) Well, first let me say this is a time skip to May 1st, the day before the contest winner is announced._]  
  
"Dude! It's May 1st!" Stan said as he sat up in bed that morning. He hopped out of bed and got ready for school. He ate breakfast and walked to the bus stop. "Hey guys! IT'S MAY 1ST!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kyle replied. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces. Even Cartman was happy. Roxy arrived at the bus stop with a smile on her face too.  
  
"Do you think we'll win, guys?" Roxy asked. The boys shrugged, but kept their glowing smiles glued to their faces. The bus arrived and Ms. Crabtree did her normal yelling.  
  
"COME ON, WE'RE LATE!"  
  
"Okay!" The kids all said in unison. Ms. Crabtree was very confused. How come the kids were so happy today? They were usually angry or worried or something, but almost never so happy.  
  
The kids walked to the back of the bus and Kenny pushed the kid who was sitting next to him out of his seat for Roxy like he did everyday. During the passed month nothing had happened between Kenny and Roxy nor Stan and Roxy. Of course, Roxy still liked Stan and Kenny still liked Roxy. Stan was also still going out with Wendy.  
  
"Roxy," Kenny said through his hood. "I've been meaning to talk to you." Stan was listening in on this conversation.  
  
"What is it, Kenny?" Roxy looked at Kenny's gorgeous eyes and he looked back at hers.  
  
"Um, ever since you came here I've always liked you. You're a really cool girl and I wanted to know..." Kenny stopped and looked away from Roxy's eyes to look at the seat in front of theirs.  
  
"Kenny? What is it?" Roxy was trying her best to remain serious. She had a feeling she knew what he was asking and it almost made her laugh.  
  
"Roxy, will you..." The hooded boy stopped again and looked back into Roxy's eyes. "Will you go out with me?" Roxy smiled. Stan gasped and Kyle looked at him.  
  
"Dude, what happened?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Kenny just asked Roxy out, dude," Stan replied. Kyle raised his eyebrows in shock.  
  
"You're kidding!" Kyle exclaimed and Stan shook his head.  
  
"Well," Roxy thought. "I don't know, Kenny..." She still liked Stan, but Kenny was a good kid. She looked back on the first words he said to her... _Do you like to fuck?_ She giggled and knew that Stan already had a girlfriend. She didn't want to interfere with their relationship.  
  
Kenny's eyes shifted as he looked back and forth from Roxy's left eye to the right.  
  
"Sure." Roxy smiled and kissed Kenny on the cheek. Although no one could see it, Kenny had the biggest smile on his face any young boy could have.  
  
The kids arrived at school and went straight to Mr. Garrison's class.  
  
"All right, assholes, listen up," Mr. Garrison said as he started writing on the board. "I'm giving you a project." The class groaned.  
  
"What!? You can't give us a project!" Cartman protested.  
  
"Yeah! What about the contest?" Clyde asked. All the other kids nodded and protested except for Stan, Roxy, Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman.  
  
"Whoa, wait a second." Stan looked at the kids. "Everyone in here signed up for that Terrance and Phillip contest?" Everyone looked at Stan.  
  
"Terrance and Phillip contest?" Butters asked. "No, I-I signed up for, uh, a Barney contest. Y-yeah."  
  
"Butters, you're a dumbass. Shut up," Cartman commented. "So, did everyone sign up for the Terrance and Phillip contest?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Shit," all five kids chorused.  
  
"What?!" Mr. Garrison turned around from writing on the board to look at the five kids. The kids looked at their teacher. "Did you just say the s-word?" No one said anything. "Oh, well. Anyway, your project is to make a presentation of something exciting that happens to you in the time that the project is due. It can be anything."  
  
"A-anything?!" Tweek twitched. "Ahhh, Jesus! This is wayyy too much pressure, man!"  
  
"Well now, doesn't that just suck for you?" Mr. Hat said to Tweek.  
  
"Yes, that's right, Mr. Hat. Now, children, I'm going to put you into groups. Uh, let's see... Wendy, Bebe, Tweek, Butters, and Token. You're a group. Stan, Kenny, Eric, Roxy, and Kyle are a group..." The five kids looked at each other and smiled.  
  
After school, the kids hung out at Cartman's house. Ms. Cartman made them Powdered Donut Pancake Surprise and got them a bowl of Cheesy Poofs. Cartman ate most of it.  
  
"Oh my gosh, guys, I can't believe tomorrow's the day..." Roxy thought out loud as she wrapped her arms around Kenny's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Stan tried his best not to fume. Kyle nudged him and gave him a look that said, 'Calm down, dude.'  
  
"I know. I hope we win," Cartman said, "Then I can score some chicks!"  
  
"Do you even know what the hell that means?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Y-yeah. 'Course I do," Cartman stuttered. He ate some more Cheesy Poofs while watching the TV. A Terrance and Phillip commercial came on.  
  
"Kids, did you sign up for the Terrance and Phillip contest?" The announcer for the commercial asked.  
  
"Yeah!" The five kids shouted at the TV.  
  
"Well, tomorrow's the day when the winner will be called at 12 o'clock noon! So be ready at your phone! We'll announce on the TV who the winner is once they are called. Once again, kids, be ready!" The commercial ended.  
  
"All right, then we all have to be at home," Kyle said. Turn your TV on tomorrow at noon and then wait by your phone." The kids nodded and decided it was time for everyone to go home anyway. Roxy walked with Kenny and Stan walked with Kyle.  
  
"Dude, I like Wendy and all, but," Stan talked to Kyle, "she's such a great person."  
  
"It just figures that you haven't thrown up around her, dude," Kyle said while looking at Stan through the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah, it's because I consider her one of us, you know?" Stan suggested. Kyle nodded and walked up his driveway.  
  
"Good luck tomorrow with the contest," Kyle said as he waved to Stan.  
  
"Yeah, you too, dude," Stan replied.  
  
**With Roxy and Kenny...**  
  
"I really like you, Roxy," Kenny said through his hood as his eyes caught Roxy's beautiful, dark brown hair. He wanted so much to run his fingers through it.  
  
"I really like you too, Kenny. I was just remembering the first words you said to me when I first came to South Park," the girl laughed. Her lovely southern accent ran through Kenny's ears. The boy blushed.  
  
"Heh, yeah, sorry about that..." Kenny saw Roxy's house coming up soon and decided to say his goodbyes. "Well, I guess we'll see tomorrow who wins!"  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait! I really hope it's one of us so we can all go." Roxy smiled and looked at Kenny. Kenny looked back at her and even though she couldn't see his smile, she knew he was smiling. "Yeah, it'd be really cool... Oh, um, here comes my house. I guess I'll see tomorrow if possible."  
  
"Yeah," Kenny said.  
  
"Um, you know if you could just move your parka... I could kiss you goodnight," the girl suggested. Kenny's stomach flipped over and back again. He loosened his hood and pulled it off of his head. Roxy finally got to see his messy, blonde hair and extremely cute features. She leaned over and placed her lips on his. Kenny wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her in closer. She understood what he was trying to do and let her tongue slip into his mouth. He allowed it to. They kissed only for a little while and Roxy finally pulled away.  
  
"Good night, Kenny," Roxy said while smiling.  
  
"Good night, sexy- I mean, Roxy..." The boy blushed as he quickly pulled his hood back over his head. Roxy giggled and walked up to her house. Kenny walked home. As Roxy walked up the stairs to her room her stomach was twisted with excitement. As she got ready for bed she couldn't help but smile and think... Kenny was her first real kiss.  
  
:::::::::  
  
**Woo! Did you like this chapter? The next chapter may be short because I have an idea. =) Well, review it now!  
  
Love- Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4: The Phone Call

**The Terrance and Phillip Commercial That Changed Five Kid's Lives**

**Chapter 4: The Phone Call**

**By: OutrageouS**

[A/N: _It's now May 2nd, the day the contest winner is announced..._]

All of the kids in South Park were at their houses waiting for that special phone call from Terrance and Phillip. They all had their TVs on, too.

"Okay, kids, it's time for the countdown!" Terrance and Phillip was on and it was half a minute until 12 o'clock. "30... 29... 28..."

Kyle stared anxiously at the TV and back at the phone. "C'mon..." He urged the time to go by faster.

"20... 19... 18..."

Kenny stared straight at the TV, watching the numbers count down.

"15... 14... 13..."

Cartman sat on his couch, eating Cheesy Poofs. His phone was sitting right next to him.

"10... 9... 8..."

Stan closed his eyes. He couldn't watch anything. He was so nervous and the butterflies in his stomach were making everything worse.

"5... 4... 3..."

Roxy sat next to her phone. She put her hand up in front of her face and it was shaking violently.

"2... 1... 0...! If you are the winner, your phone should be ringing right now!"

Kyle sighed and knew that his phone wasn't going to ring. He was disappointed, but still had hope for his four other friends.

Kenny closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He hadn't won. He was going to disappoint Roxy. Maybe one of the other four kids had won, though.

Cartman threw his bowl of Cheesy Poofs up in the air as his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, Eric! This is Grandma!" Cartman growled and tried his best to keep his cool, but as a lot of people know, he couldn't.

"GRANDMA! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING DURING THE CONTEST!"

"Eric, Eric, calm down, hunny. I was just calling to talk to your mother."

"Okay, hold on, Grandma... MOM! GRANDMA'S ON THE PHONE!" When Ms. Cartman got the phone, Cartman's face turned bright red. He was really mad.

Stan opened his eyes and listened for a ring. Nothing came. He began to breathe normally, but was still a little nervous.

Roxy's phone rang. She let it ring twice before she answered it.

"H-hello?" She answered.

"Is this Roxy Ploffkey?" The voice had a strange sound.

"Y-yeah, this is she." Roxy was shaking even more violently now.

"Well, Roxy, I'm Terrance from the Terrance and Phillip Show!"

"And I'm Phillip!" Roxy's mouth dropped wide open and she couldn't speak.

"You've won the Terrance and Phillip contest!" The two Canadians shouted into the phone. They both farted and started cracking up. "You'll be sent your tickets in a matter of days!"

Roxy couldn't think of anything to say.

"Th-thank y-you..."

"You're welcome and congratulations!" The Canadians hung up the phone and Roxy let it drop to the ground. She couldn't move.

:::::::::

**So, Roxy won! Hehe. Now you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens... Well, that's kind of what happens every time... But anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Review please!**

**Love-**

**Hannah**


	5. Dear Readers READ THIS PLEASE

Readers-

I'm really sorry for my delays. I haven't been doing well lately and I've been really busy. The part about me not doing well isn't important. It's really nothing serious. I'm not sure I'll be able to finish up this story until my mind is able to think of something to write. I'm terribly sorry.

Oh, and sorry for the short note.

Love - Hannah

Well, Roxy won the contest and she hasn't told the kids yet because she's incredibly shocked. We'll see what happens once I'm able to write again. =P


	6. Chapter 5: Rampage

**The Terrance and Phillip Commercial That Changed Five Kid's Lives**

**Chapter 5: Rampage**

**By: OutrageouS**

[A/N: _Woo woo! I'm continuing. So Roxy won! Here's chapter 5..._]

The phone rang at Roxy's house again and she jumped about five feet up off her couch. The slowly picked up the receiver and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Roxy! Did you win?!" Stan's voice calmed Roxy down, but as soon as she processed what he was talking about she got tense again.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered.

"Did you?" Stan seemed eager to know. Roxy forced out the answer.

"Y-yeah. I won." Roxy sighed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Stan screamed with excitement into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Roxy smiled.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT'S AWESOME! Okay, meet everyone at the bus stop in five minutes." Stan hung up the phone quickly. Roxy placed the phone slowly back down in its place and walked to the bus stop.

:::::::::  
  
The kids were so excited. Even Cartman joined in on the excitement. They were all going to meet Terrance and Phillip and star in a Terrance and Phillip episode! Kenny pulled Roxy into a kiss and after about a second, Roxy felt a bad atmosphere around them. She knew it was coming from Stan. Was he jealous?

The kiss ended and all was silent for a couple seconds. Kyle ended the silence.

"Well guys... we did it."

"Damn straight, we did!" Cartman replied. Everyone laughed, but stopped laughing when they were approached by a good amount of kids.

"So who won?" Clyde asked. The five kids were silent for a second.

"I did," Roxy said. Everyone looked at her for a second and suddenly a rampage of 'Take me!' and 'Roxy, bring me with you!' flooded the kids' personal space. Roxy felt crammed and finally took a stand.

"HEY!" She screamed. Everyone got quiet. "You guys, I'm bringing Kenny, Stan, Cartman, and Kyle." The other kids' faces began to grow angry.

Stan whispered to the five kids, "Run." The five kids followed Stan to his house. Roxy looked back to find all the other kids running after them. She picked up her pace.

"GUYS! Guys, seriously..." Cartman was lagging behind. Kyle, Roxy, Kenny, and Stan finally reached Stan's house and collapsed on the floor in front of the couch. Cartman came in shortly after them.

"Are we going to have to go through this until I get the tickets?" Roxy asked. All the boys nodded.  
  
:::::::::

**Sorry about the shortness, but at least I wrote a chapter! =P Hope this was okay. Maybe the next chapters will be better. =)  
**

**Love-**

**Hannah**


End file.
